The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve, which has a longitudinally extending joint and has a cable entrance socket at each end of the sleeve either as a part of the sleeve or in a separate element assembled with the sleeve. The cable entrance socket, which is of a shrinkable material, receives a liner element having an axis and external axially extending recesses for receiving portions of cables being introduced into the cable entrance socket. The socket also receives a sealing material for forming a seal between the socket and the sheath of the cable, which is engaged by the cable entrance socket.
An arrangement for providing a gas-tight and moisture-tight introduction of electrical cables into a longitudinally divided cable sleeve, which arrangement includes an entrance socket that receives elastic or preferably cut plastic adhesive sealing material disposed between spaced gaskets to limit the sealing space between the cable sheaths and the cable sleeve, is illustrated in German Auslegeschrift 22 09 629. In the device of the German patent, the sealing material exhibits the form of a preshaped disk-shaped liner element or member filling the sealing space so that the liner element exhibits at least two recesses extending along the circumference for receiving cables to be sealed in the socket. These liner elements can, for example, also consist of core pieces on which sealing materials are applied. A disadvantage of such a liner element, however, is that it can only be adapted to a small range of cable diameters. Thus, an adaption can only be accomplished by means of inserts consisting of sealing material which have various thicknesses. When the liner element is shaped of sealing material, a final deformation equilibrium can hardly be achieved under certain conditions. However, when using liner elements with a core piece and sealing material on a surface the adaptability is limited since the core piece retains its rigid shape.